Nono Hagumi (FairySina)
is the protagonist of an upcoming next generation series produced by FairyBerry Productions. Hagumi is an outgoing and very cheerful girl, who is just about to start her first year at the L'Avenir Academy. Hagumi is an optimistic girl, who always sees the good things in life. Hagumi's dream is to follow her mother's example and wants to be the one that cheers on her friends. Her catchphrase is . As it turns out later on, Hagumi's half is the reborn soul of a legendary daughter, known as . Whenever Hagumi transforms into Cure Tomorrow, this half shows itself. Cure Tomorrow strongly resembles Tomorrow Heart. Appearance Hagumi has strawberry blonde hair, that reaches down to her shoulders. Her hair is slightly wavy and part of them are tied into two heart shaped buns, held by pink colored, heart shaped hair pins. Her eyes are red colored. In civilian, Hagumi wears a pale yellow and pink striped knit off-shoulder top, with two deep pink ribbons attached to the trims and a decent heart pattern. Beneath the off-shoulder top, Hagumi wears a white tank top. She wears a pale blue colored jeans skirt, which also shows a few ribbons that are attached to the trims. These ribbons are relatively small and are white colored. A brown belt is tied around her hips. Hagumi wears deep pink colored sneakers with white laces and some additional white details. She wears pale yellow colored socks that are checked in orange color. During summer, Hagumi wears a pale yellow colored tank top, with light blue and bright orange stripes, that has white frills attached to its end. Over the top, she wears a hot pink colored, sleeveless jacket. She wears white short pants, to whose trims a silver chain with a heart shaped pendant is attached. Hagumi wears pink colored sandals, which each show a big, pink ribbon with white dots. Her school uniform consists of a white colored shirt, which she wears underneath a hot pink colored, sleeveless vest with two silver colored buttons. The vest she wears show the L'Avenir Academy's school emblem. She wears a grey colored, pleated skirt, which shows two stripes, brown loafers and white socks. As Cure Tomorrow, Hagumi's hair turns blonde grows longer and a part of her hair is tied into a long ponytail. She wears a blue, heart shaped tiara in her hair, wears heart shaped earrings and pink eyes. Personality Nono Hagumi is an outgoing and very social and cheerful girl, who has just started her first year in middle school. Hagumi is very optimistic, who always sees the bright side of life. Hagumi is always looking forward to what the future might bring and if there's anything that makes her sad, Hagumi knows that she can always talk with her mother about it. Despite being a happy-go-lucky girl, Hagumi can be confused or upset fast. For example, she'll get pouty if she's called "Hagutan" in public, or might get confused by the idioms told by her father. Relationships *'Nono Hana:' Hagumi's mother, who will always cheer on her before Hagumi leaves the house. Hana sometimes calls Hagumi "Hagutan". *'Oki Risa:' Risa is Hagumi's childhood friend. Even though transferring to the same school, Risa and Hagumi ended up in different classes. *'Shouike Dahlia:' Dahlia attends the same class as Hagumi. Dahlia is a pretty sarcastic girl, who appears to be a lone wolf. *'Haburi Kiraha:' The cool and stylish class president of her class. *'Aiba Rizumu:' A girl from another class, who seems to be a very kind person. Hagumi hopes that she and Rizumu can become good friends. Etymology Nono - Nono comes from meaning "field" or "wild", while has no particular meaning and can be seen as a syllabus, in which it could be indicated as a possessive word. In combination, Nono simply means "of fields" or "wild". Hagumi - Hagumi is a Japanese girls' name, which can have multiple meanings depending on the kanjis used. A possible meaning of Hagumi would be "raising beauty", which comes from meaning "raise" or "bring up", combined with meaning "beauty". Cure Tomorrow - Tomorrow is a noun describing the day that comes after the present day. Cure Tomorrow Cure Tomorrow is Hagumi's Pretty Cure alter ego and the Pretty Cure of tomorrow. In order to transform, she needs the PreHeart DX and her Mirai Crystal. Transformation Hagumi uses her PreHeart DX to transform. Her transformation phrase is . Attacks * - Cure Tomorrow's first attack, which she uses with her PreHeart DX and her Mirai Crystal Heart. Trivia *Despite being born with purely blonde hair, Hagumi's hair now is strawberry blonde. References Category:Pink Cures